Hola, forastero
by moskafleur
Summary: El Sheriff, Smoker, se entera de que el Sheriff, Garp, de un pueblo vecino ha desaparecido. Ésto coincide con la llegada a dicho pueblo de Monkey D. Luffy y sus bandoleros. ¿Coincidencia? Como respuesta, Smoker, y su ayudante, Roronoa Zoro, se dirigen hacia allí para acabar con ellos. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando ambos bandos se encuentren? Smoker X Ace. Zoro X Sanji. Y las que surjan.
1. Prólogo

- ¡Smoker-san!¡Smoker-san! - gritaba Tashigi mientras irrumpía en el despacho del Sheriff.

- ¿Qué quieres, mujer? - respondió éste mientras daba una larga calada a sus puros, dos en concreto, que siempre tenía en la boca.

La muchacha, jadeante, pues venía corriendo le respondió – ¡El Sheriff Garp ha desaparecido!

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? - contestó Smoker levantándose de su silla.

- El pueblo de Garp está solo – decía ella mientras recuperaba al aliento – Además, según he oído, su desaparición ha coincidido con la llegada de un grupo de forasteros...

- ¿Forasteros? Sé más concreta, hazme el favor – respondió él con seriedad.

- Bandidos.

Ante ésto último, el hombre de cabello blanco, se caló su sombrero y salió furioso de la habitación - ¡¿Dónde está Roronoa?!

Tashigi, que seguía sus pasos a apenas 3 metros de distancia, respondió – No lo sé, supongo que durmiendo en algún lugar, señor.

- ¡Vé a buscarle, despiértale a golpes si hace falta; y después traeme toda la información que conozcas tú y los habitantes de éste pueblo acerca de esos bandoleros! Iremos de inmediato.

Unos minutos después... (POV Zoro)

- ¡Roronoa-san! - Oía la voz de una mujer... pero sonaba apagada... quizás porque estaba dormido. Un sueño agradable - ¡Roronoa-san! - ¡¿Por qué tenía que despertarme esa mujer tan pesada?!

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, y allí estaba. Tashigi, de cabello azul marino, alta, delgada, bien dotada, salvo por el sentido de la vista, llevaba gafas. Era una de las mujeres más activas del pueblo, y por activa me refiero a que ayudaba al Sheriff y sus hombres siempre que podía. Uno de esos hombres, era yo, Roronoa Zoro, ex-caza recompensas, trabajaba ayudando al Sheriff, no estaba bien pagado, pero era un empleo... en un pueblo en mitad de la nada, es bastante más de lo que puedes pedir.

- ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?

- ¡Roronoa-san, el Sheriff te requiere! - respondió ella. Parecía algo alterada, así que supuse que era importante.

- Bien – me levanté rápidamente de mi silla, dejé un par de billetes en la barra y salí de allí deprisa. Sí, estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa de un bar... no me juzguéis.

- Encuéntrate con Smoker-san, ¡yo tengo que recoger algo de información! - me gritó desde dentro. Asentí y seguí mi camino hacia la oficina del Sheriff, el edificio más cutre y viejo del pueblo. Es curioso que el más cuidado fuera el burdel.

(Fin del POV Zoro)

Al cabo de una hora y media, aproximadamente, Tashigi reaparició del mismo modo que la primera vez en la oficina de Smoker.

- ¿Y bien? - respondió éste.

- Se trata de una banda que recorre el oeste saqueando todo a su paso, no dejan demasiados muertos, es más, sólo ha habido un par de casos hasta ahora... parece que sólo matan en caso estrictamente necesario... - continuó divagando.

Smoker se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana, por la que permaneció mirando mientras Tashigi hablaba. Zoro estaba apoyado contra la pared, en silencio.

- Nombres, Tashigi – interrumpió secamente el Sheriff.

- Oh, sí, claro, veamos – sacó un papel en el que parecía tener anotados los nombres de dichos bandoleros – Los lidera "Mujiwara no Luffy", no dice su verdadero nombre... 19 años, dicen que es muy... flexible. Le sigue su hermano, "Puño de Fuego"(Hiken), tampoco dice su nombre real, 22 años. Kuroashi no Sanji, 21 años, tiene cierta habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lucha con sus piernas... Tened cuidado, limitaos a las pistolas, por favor – les suplicó la joven, pero ante las miradas de los dos, decidió proseguir. Sabía que no harían ningún caso de sus advertencias, eran dos temerarios. - y por último, "Akagami Shanks", 39 años, es temido en muchos pueblos.

- Todos parecen bastante jóvenes a excepción del último, será sencillo – comentó el peliverde.

- Tú tienes la misma edad, estúpido – respondió el Sheriff sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- Ignoraré el insulto gratuito que acabas de dedicarme.

- Hacía tiempo que no pasaba nada interesante... pero no por ello me alegra que el Sheriff de un pueblo cercano esté en paradero desconocido. El Sheriff Garp y yo compartíamos una agradable amistad que fue enfriándose cuando me marché de allí.

- Señor, ¿usted es de Yuba? - preguntó Tashigi sorprendida. Apenas conocía nada de aquel hombre, realmente.

- Sí, soy originario de allí, pero decidí irme para ser el Sheriff de Katorea, y aquí estoy. Todos éstos años en el cargo, sólo he seguido las indicaciones que me dio mi antiguo maestro, a quien yo admiraba, y ése es Monkey D. Garp.

Zoro se dio cuenta, de que el asunto había cogido un tinte personal – Señor... - Smoker cerró la persiana - ¿Cuándo partimos?

El Sheriff se dió la vuelta y el peliverde pudo ver cólera en su mirada - AHORA.


	2. Llegada a Yuba

Los caballos estaban preparados, llevaban comida y bebida para un par de días, por si la cosa se ponía fea. Yuba no estaba demasiado lejos, por lo que no fue necesario hacer uso del tren.

Partieron con el atardecer.

- Smoker-san... Roronoa-san... tened cuidado – les suplicó la hermosa Tashigi.

- Si nos acobardásemos ante unos simples bandidos, ¿qué clase de autoridad tendríamos sobre cualquiera? - respondió Zoro con aire de suficiencia – Somos el orden, nosotros ayudamos a la gente, si no pueden confiar en nosotros, no merecemos el puesto.

Tashigi se limitaba a mirarles preocupada, sabía que no podía hacer nada para concienciarles, pero esperaba y rezaba porque todo saliese bien.

- Tashigi, todos los días te enviaré mensajes sobre nuestros avances con el telégrafo de la oficina del Sheriff de Yuba – el peliblanco hizo una breve pausa – Si es que podemos... no sabemos el estado en el que se encuentra el pueblo. Todo irá bien. Danos 4 días, si en 4 días no hemos contactado contigo o vuelto, ven a buscarnos, pero no vengas sola.

- Por supuesto – respondió ella firmemente. Le gustaba sentirse útil.

- Bien, vamos Roronoa – le espetó el Sheriff. Partieron hacia su destino, sin saber qué les aguardaba en aquel pueblo, qué clase de enemigos serían o cómo encontrar al Sheriff Garp.

Llegaron a su destino al atardecer. El paisaje era el mismo que el de Katorea, totalmente desértico y seco. El pueblo parecía estar completamente deshabitado a simple vista. De hecho, no se diferenciaba mucho de Katorea. Todos los pueblos cercanos tenían la misma estética, podías confundirte de pueblo perfectamente.

Caminaron, aún sobre sus monturas, por el camino principal del pueblo. No había nadie en la calle, pero sí gente en las casas, aunque poca. Al pasar frente a un edificio, cerraron las persianas de golpe; parecían asustados...

- ¿¡Quiénes sois!? - gritó alguien desde algún lugar.

- ¿Quién eres tú?¡Muéstrate, cobarde! - respondió el peliverde colocando la mano en la empuñadura de su revolver, dispuesto a disparar a quien fuera.

- ¡No soy cobarde!¡Soy el valiente Sheriff de éste lugar ahora!

- ¡Si es así, muéstrate, somos la policía de Katorea! - no obtuvieron respuesta - ¡Si eres Mugiwara no Luffy, date por muerto! - gritó Smoker. *Luffy... me suena ese nombre, pero el apodo no... serán imaginaciones mías... * pensaba.

- ¡¿Buscáis a los bandidos?! - gritó aquel hombre sin mostrar aún su paradero.

- ¡Sí! - respondieron ambos. Un hombre de pelo rizado, tez morena y larga nariz salió de entre dos edificios apuntándoles con una escopeta.

- Bajad las armas, conmigo no os hacen falta.

- Suelta entonces esa escopeta, a ver si te crees que somos estúpidos – respondió Zoro. El hombre hizo caso y se la colgó a la espalda.

- Soy Usopp, acabo de llegar al pueblo prácticamente. Oí que el Sheriff desapareció, así que me propuse venir a tomar el control del asunto... Debéis estar cansados si venís desde Katorea cabalgando, ¿por qué no tomamos algo en mi casa? Es completamente segura. O eso espero – Se fijó entonces en que uno de los dos hombres, el del pelo verde, llevaba, además del correspondiente revólver, tres katanas atadas a la cintura. *¡¿Será...?!* Pero no dijo nada.

Esas últimas palabras no parecían ser muy convincentes, pero era cierto que estaban cansados, así que aceptaron. Por no mencionar, que en la lista, no decían nada de un tal Usopp y ninguno de los mencionados coincidía con él en la descripción física, por lo que en principio, no tendrían de qué preocuparse.

Usopp les llevó hasta donde él vivía, una casa a las afueras del pueblo, pequeña pero acogedora. Dejaron los caballos atados en la entrada, y le siguieron hacia el interior.

- ¡Kaya, cariño, ya estoy en casa! - miró a los dos hombres – es mi esposa.

Una hermosa mujer,r de media melena rubia lisa y ojos castaños, apareció por el pasillo – Buenas tardes, ¿sois amigos de Usopp?

- Son el Sheriff de Katorea y su ayudante – respondió.

*Acabo de darme cuenta de lo humillante que es la palabra ayudante... no soy un mindundi... * pensó Zoro para sí.

La mujer volvió a su cuarto, y Usopp les sirvió algo de beber a sus invitados.

- No debemos molestarla, está en cinta, debe descansar – ambos hombres asintieron – Vinimos en cuanto supimos que éste lugar estaba sólo.

- ¿Cuándo desapareció el Sheriff Garp? - preguntó Smoker.

- No lo sé exactamente, pero al parecer, fue hace unos días, no llegará a una semana. No dejó indicaciones, ni avisó de que se fuera a ir, o que tuviera que salir del pueblo para algo, simplemente, desapareció. Al parecer, una mañana no fue a trabajar y no le encontraron en su casa. Registraron todo el pueblo, pero nada. Ni rastro.

- ¿Qué puedes decirnos acerca de Mugiwara? - preguntó de nuevo Smoker.

Dio un sorbo a su cerveza, pensativo – Lo sé todo, sí – volvió a dar otro largo trago con intención de aumentar el suspense.

- Desembucha de una vez, narizón – le espetó el peliverde.

- En realidad, a penas sé nada.

Smoker y Zoro tenían poca paciencia, y se estaba acabando a un ritmo alarmante - ¡DI LO QUE SEPAS! - gritaron a la vez.

- Bien. He oído varias versiones de los hechos. Unos dicen que la banda de Mugiwara llegó el día antes de que Garp desapareciera, y desde entonces se han apoderado de éste lugar. Otra versión, es que llegaron al día siguiente de su desaparición, como si hubieran contratado a alguien para secuestrarlo y luego aparecer de forma que no parecieran tener culpa alguna... Pasan mucho tiempo en el bar cabaret de la plaza, por lo visto, uno de ellos tiene una obsesión malsana con las mujeres. No sé dónde se aloja Mugiwara... sólo se que Shanks suele ir por libre. Dicen que es despiadado... es el que más gente ha matado de la banda...

- Pero si en teoría casi nunca matan gente – respondió Roronoa sorprendido.

- Ah, ¿no? Pues... entonces no – y sonrió.

- ¿¡TE LO ESTÁS INVENTANDO TODO!? - gritaron Smoker y Zoro a punto de dejar viuda a Kaya.

- Yo no sé nada a ciencia cierta, sólo os cuento lo que he oído en el pueblo – respiró hondo – y sobre Puño de fuego... dicen que es un pirómano.

- Muy apropiado – respondió Zoro con sarcasmo.

*Pirómano... Puño de fuego... Luffy... me suena... * pensaba el peliblanco - Sería buena idea ir al cabaret ése... si encontramos a uno de ellos allí... lo podríamos arrestar, o tomar como rehén hasta encontrar al resto... y utilizarlo para que nos devuelvan a Garp.

Usopp se levantó de su asiento y recogió los vasos - ¿Hoy? No vayáis hoy, estáis agotados, no conocéis el pueblo, ¿por qué no vais mañana por la noche? Así por la mañana os enseño un poco lo que conozco de éste lugar, y por la tarde podríais interrogar a los vecinos. Podéis dormir en nuestra casa, tenemos un cuarto de invitados.

Smoker y Zoro se pusieron de pie - Bien, así lo haremos entonces. Es cierto que estamos algo cansados, por lo menos yo.

- Smoker, no debemos bajar la guardia. Quizás nos han visto llegar, podrían saber que estamos aquí y venir a buscarnos. Podrían hacer daño a éstos civiles inocentes – comentó Zoro.

- ¡Tienes razón!¡Fuera de aquí! - gritaba Usopp empujándoles hacia la puerta - ¡No puedo permitir que hagan daño a mi mujer!¡NI A MÍ!

Smoker no necesitó ni oponer resistencia, Usopp no tenía fuera suficiente para moverle un milímetro siquiera – Nos quedaremos aceptando su oferta, y no pasará nada. No he visto que nadie nos siguiera, además, no somos tan fáciles de matar, y yo tengo un sueño muy ligero.

- Yo también – respondió Zoro.

- ¡Y una mierda! - le gritó el peliblanco.

Usopp suspiró profundamente abatido, dándose por vencido – Bien, rezaré un poco antes de dormir por si acaso – Les guió hasta su habitación. Constaba de dos camas y una mesilla de noche. - Es muy humilde, pero no tenemos más.

- Es suficiente, yo puedo dormir en cualquier sitio – respondió el peliverde, colgando su sombrero de una de las patas del cabecero de una de las camas. Después, se deshizo de sus botas, dejó sus katanas apoyadas en la pared, cerca de él, dejó su pistola encima de la mesilla, y se acostó, sin más.

Smoker hizo lo mismo.

- Buenas noches – dijo Zoro antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

- Buenas noches... - *Mi cabeza está intentando decirme algo... pero ¿el qué?* se giró de cara a la pared. *Será... ¿tendrá relación con mi pasado aquí, en Yuba...? ¿Acaso hay algo que esté olvidando...?*


End file.
